bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Daiku
Talkpage Archives: 1---2---3 Undo Complaint!!! On the page Botar, you removed my trivia of where Botar's name comes from, saying 'little too speculative. I doubt Botar's name comes from the Spanish verb botar'. But where else would it come from, being exactly the same? Maybe someone working with Greg is good at Spanish and suggested it. Please put it back on. || Jimbob1. You can talk to me. WOW!!! || 06:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) got it Th@nks 4 thu t1p.--WildMIKE123v2 01:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding that! Don't know why I didn't think of it. [[User:BohrokBot|'BB']] 18:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Done!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Hey Daiku, Can You Make The ad For Other Wiki Oh I Don't Now, Go Away Because It Is Really Getting On My Nerves That Top One About The Ads Is Mine --Toa Mata Nui 23:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Also Will we Loose Any Of Our Pages Like Tahu Of Metru-Nui --Toa Mata Nui 00:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding that! Don't know why I didn't think of it. [[User:BohrokBot|'BB']] 18:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Done!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Hey Daiku, Can You Make The ad For Other Wiki Oh I Don't Now, Go Away Because It Is Really Getting On My Nerves That Top One About The Ads Is Mine --Toa Mata Nui 23:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Also Will we Loose Any Of Our Pages Like Tahu Of Metru-Nui --Toa Mata Nui 00:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome template are any memebers allowed to use the welcome template, or are admins only allowed to do it?--[[User:Toa Vorak|'KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA']] AAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/b/b6/Kirk.gif 22:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Daiku We Should Get Rid Of All Ads But Legopedia Or Somthing like That --Toa Mata Nui 22:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Keep The Ad For Brikipedia But Get Rid Of The Others --Toa Mata Nui 02:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yes The Ones On The Bottom --Toa Mata Nui 12:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Also The Youtube ones Tick me Off --Toa Mata Nui 21:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Can You Tell Me How To Put A Poll --Toa Mata Nui 21:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Love You Wiki Could I Become A Admistrator Top one Mine --Toa Mata Nui 02:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Love Kura Nui Archive Wiki Also What In The Name Of Mata Nui Is Toa-Of-Wiki and You Could Make Me A Dedicated User Still I Love Kura Nui Archive Wiki --Toa Mata Nui 15:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Daiku, Please Go Look At My Page And See The Part About Custom Bionicle Wiki And Please Go Look At Them Pages. --Toa Mata Nui 13:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. Surprised to see that someone reads these. If you are talking about the ones i just posted, yeah, i probably shouldnt have shortened them. Good to know someone reads them --[[User:Toa Vorak|'KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA']] AAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/b/b6/Kirk.gif 00:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC)(I will be changing my sig soon, in case Mariogalaxy reads this) Forgot that Sorry man, force of habit--[[User:Toa Vorak|'Pred']] alien Dont mess with those hybrids.... 00:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Horray For Daiku,Good Job On The Dedecated User! Happy-Cheer (No I'm Not A Le-Matoran) --Toa Mata Nui 01:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) How Do You Put Userboxes --Toa Mata Nui 23:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Rating Template Ah, thanks for clearing that up. I was a bit confused for a while lol. Oh, since you're active at the moment, would you (or another member of the Bioniclepedia community) be able to help my Wiki, http://www.magination.wikia.com a bit? I've been trying to create Character boxes similar to the ones on this Wiki under http://www.magination.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Infobox, and ran into a few... complications... with the Wiki mark-up dealing with background coloration. If you're available to check it out, that'd be great ; ) I am the Lhikan!(TaLk)634 17:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Do you know an active user who's good with that stuff who's active then? Whenever I try playing around with it, it seems to get worse lol. I am the Lhikan!(TaLk)634 18:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Try creating a post in our forums, which you can find under the "Community" sidebar on the left. I'm sure somebody will help you. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) BP Please add something to the sitenotice saying that edits newer than March 6 will not be carried over to Bioniclepedia. Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 19:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :That should be implied, since we've changed over to The Bionicle Wiki. I'm trying to keep Sitenotice clean, but I'll add it to the box on the Main Page. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Daiku,How Many People Are Going To Stay,Because I Am --Toa Mata Nui 20:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Bioniclepedia Staying. I might actually be able to edit something now. :D The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Will You Be Staying,Please Be Yes --Toa Mata Nui 23:04, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I Think When Summer Comes We Can Change The Skin To To Mata Nui (It Was On Brickipedia)--Toa Mata Nui 00:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Well...I realy hate to delete it. We can move it to the new site can't we?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 04:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Not A Bionicle Page Daiku,There Is A Page Called Carly.It Is not Part Of Bionicle So Please Delete It.--Toa Mata Nui 15:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I am up for the move. Will I still be admin Kazi? Si! Captain Kazi----- Talk I'll move to Bioniclepedia with my admin powers..[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] 23:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll save it and we'll move it to the new Bpedia? I'll save it and you can delete it, but I just want to be clear, the podcast is moving too right?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 01:06, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I saved it under a document on my computer.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 01:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Community Portal Hey Daiku, I was wondering if The Bionicle Wiki could go on the Bionicle Review Wikis Community Portal? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Suspension of rating template Hey Daiku, could you please tell me why the rating template is suspended?? Thanks [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 13:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I Saw Your Message To Superbrutaka07.I Want To Know What An Admin Is And If I Could Become One --Toa Mata Nui 21:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Daiku,Please leave Me Message On How Many Stub There Are That Need Major Improvement,Thanks--Toa Mata Nui 01:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) You have to work very very had to become a Admin, make there a reason to become 1. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 01:50, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal....... Someone made this page. You need to delete it. I don't have a source yet. It wasn't me who made it, though. User:Pluto2 I wouldn't call him a vandal! The page's history says it was User:Eeneend. You welcomed him 3 days ago and so far its his only wrong edit. He has made three other edits to main page articles (Tarduk & Skrall) They were both reliable edits. (Yes, I'm really that bored on a Saturday night! 11:22pm to me!) Do you want me to give him a talk about the spoiler policy? He hasn't actually done anything wrong -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! :Oh. ~--Pluto2 15:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 I Know I Am Being Pushy But Please Send Me A Message Of How Many Stub Pages Need Major Improvement --Toa Mata Nui 18:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Just The Ones That Need Major Improvement --Toa Mata Nui 19:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I'm perhaps being a bit of an idiot, but weren't Scarabax canon? I believe that it was either in the comic or the Riddle of the Great Beings. I think it is canon, but i could be wrong. --[[User:Toa Vorak|'Predator']] ...Dont mess with me unless youre the Terminator or the governer of California...or both 19:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) What Is A Bot? Hey Daiku,What Is A Bot (Like Users)And What Do They Do --Toa Mata Nui 03:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) User of the month Congratulations Daiku! You are this month's user of the month on Bionicle Reviews Wiki! Who is your favourite bionicle and what are your two favourite colors? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Since We Lost So Many People In The Move Maybe We Could Get Greg Fartshy Or Pop Mahan And We Could Intevew Them Online Like BS01 --Toa Mata Nui 20:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Chances are, we only are going to lose major editors. The casual editors (who didn't even notice that this isn't bioniclepedia anymore) would probably stay. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:20, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hello I and User:SystemBot have been edit-waring on the Glatorian Arena page. I just thought I should let you know so you can punish us. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 22:01, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done it. But don't block either of us. SystemBot 22:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot Oh I thought I could have both but oh well I will be an admin on the new site. Captain Kazi----- Talk Confusion I think you should block User:Mata Nui. He keeps tagging this article (Link removed) for deletion when it should stay, Please settle this arguement, and don't delete the page. Just correct the Glatorian page with this guy, and place a warning on his talk page. OK? Pluto2 19:02, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Re:Edit War Thanks, we need more admins. ;P ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe I can do it. I know everything about BIONICLE just from this wiki and BS01. Pluto2 20:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 ::Dispute's solved. Please unprotect the pages. Vastus 18:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC)Vastus A question Hey Daiku, could you tell me how many edits you have to make to become a rollbacker or an admin Thanks, --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 13:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! As you probably have noticed, there's quite few admins here right now, so we need more. So if you haven't figured it out yet, I ask if you can nominate me at the Requests for adminship page, if you don't think that's a bad idea. So what do you think? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 22:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Good, now it' just to wait left... ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 22:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I would like that btw this may sound embarassing but can I have a link to the site please? Captain Kazi----- Talk Nominate Hi Daiku, do you think that I am good for being a rollbacker? Could you go to the Requests for adminship page and give your opinion??? Thanks --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 10:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion of a page Someone made this page. I don't think its worth to be here as it is not clear and it also has a lot of grammatical mistakes too. The last person who edited this was Uberfuzzy. Also the name of the game is not shown --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 12:19, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Matoran Universe May I unlock that page? I was locked "In case of BL11 spoilers". I just want to know to prevent a possibly mistake. ata ui (BP Admin) 15:36, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :But you're more experienced. ata ui (BP Admin) 21:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) If normal users can't do those jobs can we create minor jobs for normal users so we can see whose more active & stuff? e.g. uploading story serials, spelling... I'm used to doing work. (see the list of admin jobs on BRW!) I'm not asking you to do as I say, just please think about it. We could maybe do backup for Admins who are sick or something. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]BRW AdminI HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Please help us at BRW, we want to change the skin but we only have two users active and we both think different skins. There is a poll on the main page there about it, could you please vote on the poll and spread the word around to a few users here perhaps. Thanks... [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Right, I know, I just thought that since I'd been here since summer people would trust me and is really longer than the average user who just comes makes 3 edits and leaves. That and merely adding content and fixing spelling, which is all I get to do around here, gets tiring. As for the BRW thing I respect your choice as an associate. Although it was in fact your choice to join. I know you may feel BRW is bad as we have plagiarised but thats been fixed, we are a fresh new site, reeaching out for help in our climb up the ladder to sucess. We need help, so if you could spread the word about the skin thing that would be great. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Voting How do I vote for you? --Torongo 01:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Some Suggestions Hello, I have some suggestions of updates to the Site Rules/to make them clearer. * The "(deceased), (former), (current)",etc. On list of members/enemies/allies/etc., I think that we should only list the ones who are members/enemies/allies/etc. in the current storyline. The question is; What do we do with the ones who aren't in the current storyline? We could make a list named "members/enemies/allies/etc. who are known to have been deceased/stopped being 's enemy/ally". * Spoilers. For example, is info released in Toy Fair allowed? * No unconfirmed info, no theorizing. This have to be clearer. * The talk pages are made for discussing the article, not for asking questions about the character/object/place/etc., and absolutely not for saying things like "Tahu is cool" * The Featured Article, the voting is about the best-written article, or did I miss something? Any ways, some one has nominated an article about a summer-spoiler that's deleted now, but at that time, it had like two lines of text. The nominator's reason was:"He looks awesome.......". It have to be clear that the voting is about the best-written article, not the coolest character. Edit: * We also need a new dating system for Bara Magna. I would prefer (Highlight to see spoiler)After Mata Nui's Arrival (AMNA), but as he hasen't arrived yet, that would be complicated, as him arriving to Bara Magna is a spoiler. A second possibility would be "After the Skralls' Arrival to Roxtus" (ASAR). ata ui (BP Admin) 14:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Good, I guess we'll talk with the other admins about it. ata ui (BP Admin) 14:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks because I had no idea what other job I wanted. P.S. Good luck new site leader. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! New Glatorian spoilers Since some of the summer Glatorians have been mentioned, if BRW created their pages with a spoiler tag, would you still allow the link? Please... Possible Account Hijacking and/or impersonation Hello Daiku, I'm sure that you are aware of the move of the Wiki Metru Forums. I want to verify you created the account named "Daiku" there, because if you did, then someone must've hijacked your account. Otherwise, someone has signed up in your name and has impersonated you. After threatening the staff, the account was blocked. Please verify that you either did not post this or that you have never made a account at the new WMF yet. Sincerely, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 18:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, it was just what I suspected then. I was talking with OM and I told him "Well, its the spam topic, maybe he was just spamming...". I'll go remove the block ;) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 19:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Um, yeah... I had to be sure you were safe. xD ::And... this is awkward... can you unprotect my userpage please? I seem unable to edit it now that I've been stripped of my sysop stuff. I really feel weird here, it's almost like BS01 to me now. :-/ [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sup??? Sup??? -- 11:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you! New Info http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=275890&st=6800&start=6800 Gaaki's Toa Tool named. Any thoughts on if it should be added? Captain Kazi----- Talk RE:sig Don't worry, I fixed it. --TerryDavisGant_____ Talk 21:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Consider it done. Captain Kazi----- Talk Could the Unbionicle wiki possibly get a spot in this wiki's community portal?BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Pouks Spear http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=275890&st=6840&start=6840. What do you think? Somebody is on a roll maybe greg with take my suggestion and name the Toa Mangai of Stone Nihu and the Toa Mangai of Earth Motara. Ya Think? And if not, he can use those names for two of the four Toa of Ice. Captain Kazi----- Talk christu961 Thanks But what happened to my page it was erased when you left you'r comment Hi I'm a new user Hi I am a new user, can you look at my blog posts at my user page can you tell some people too oh and um...... Funny user page and Hi. Master_Toa 09:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Help me build it Daiku remember the message i sent you but can you at least help me build it with articles and stuff Master_Toa 04:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) It's Me? Daiku I have secret orginisation if you want to join me go to my userpage and then click blog ok.Toa Master 14:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Can you take a look at my fanfic? Hi, I'm Akamia (I think I saw you on my talk page before...?), I want you to look at my fanfic and tell me what you think. Please? Thanks.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) What? What does this mean? Anonymous users can leave comments on blogs. ata ui (BP Admin) 10:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Personal Images OK, sorry. I'll wait a little longer next time. ata ui (BP Admin) 15:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Stop deleting! Please stop deleting my input on these pages. -Collector1 We'll work together All right! That's cool! -Collector1 sorry Sorry, I didn't knew about the preveiw button please don't block me. Deletion Please delete the image "Vampyrum Spectrum08.jpg".--Vampyrum Spectrum08 18:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) HELLO Sup Everyone I am New to Bionice Wiki so can you help me out? What's a rating template like? Eeneend 10:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC)I think I don't have a rating template yet, but I don't know what its like, so please go to my user page and check out if I got a rating template, and if I don't, give me one.